Suggest Name Ideas
by aerodonuts2007
Summary: Bella has got a job as a High School teacher in Seattle. In her new profession, she gains life-long friends as well as enemies. But two things are bothering her: The thought that her and Edward's relationship might suffer, And trying to hide the fact that she is supernatural.


**I own** ** _none_** **of the Twilight characters listed in the story below.  
I do not own Twilight itself.  
Enjoy; and remember to rate!  
Here's to Chapter One!**

It was a glacial Monday morning in Seattle.  
Edward and I had just moved there, leaving our daughter and families in Forks.  
I missed Renesmee. I just didn't see how Jacob could be that responsible with a three year old.  
Well, Renesmee was almost fully grown. Her appearance could compare to a sixteen-year-old's.

Edward and I had just graduated from college.  
I got a degree in teaching - while Edward got his in science.  
My first day at my new workplace was today - Sycamore High School of Seattle.

My breath was unbelievably short.  
I just couldn't wait. I was filled with such feelings of excitement - but I doubted I'd be a good teacher.

Heaving a sigh, I heard Edward call for me.  
"Bella, it's 7:00. You should have been at work fifteen minutes ago."  
And yet it kept on coming.  
Grabbing my bag, which was filled with many books, and heaved it downstairs, finding at least ten things to trip over on my way.  
I kissed my husband on the cheek.

"Have a great day at work." He hoped.  
"I will," I replied, I bit more confidently.  
I walked down the sidewalk. The school was in walking distance.  
Considering I was supernatural, I sped most of the way, when no one was watching.

Already, I caught sight of an amazingly large building.  
In front of me stood a large sign, reading:  
 _ **'Sycamore High  
**_ ** _Home of the Wildcats'_**

I gazed breathlessly.  
 _I have to do this._ I pushed myself.  
 _I can do it._ I thought again, walking up the path to the main entrance.

The automatic doors opened, the receptionist greeting me as I stepped in to the warmth.  
"Oh, you're Mrs Cullen, aren't you?" She asked politely, standing up to shake my hand.  
"I'm Miss Swan," She introduced herself, smiling widely at me.  
Noticing her last name, I smiled. "Swan." I muttered, a hint of happiness in my voice.  
Miss Swan brushed her shoulder-length chestnut hair back from her rosy, freckled face.  
"Right - the Staff Room is just to the left." She pointed to a pine door.  
"If you smell hot-cross-buns, then you know you're close." She joked, a hint of laughter in her voice.  
"Okay, thanks." I thanked, making my way down the corridor.  
I looked at the pine door, reading a golden sign which read 'Staff Room.'  
Taking a breath, I pushed the door open.

"Hey, it's Bella." I heard from inside. I looked forth, seeing a long table with staff in almost every seat.  
A tall, dirty-blonde haired young woman, who looked around 24 called.  
I walked closer to the table, at below average speed, and sat down in a seat, placing my bag under it.  
"Hi.." I greeted awkwardly, though somehow smiling.

"Bella Cullen, right?" A man greeted, shaking my hand.  
"Yeah. It's great to be here," I smiled uncontrolably, though I was more nervous than happy.  
"Hi! I'm Jessica Stanley." A the perky, dirty-blonde-haired lady greeted.  
 _Oh my God. It couldn't be. Jess?_

"Jess?" I asked.  
"Hmm?" She replied, trying to fit a whole hot-cross bun into her mouth.  
"Wait - Jess _Stanley_? From Forks?" I continued.  
After she had finished the hot cross bun, which took about thirty seconds, she shot up and put her arms around me, bringing me into a hug.

"I haven't seen you since your wedding!" She exclaimed, over-excited. "Eek!"  
I brought her closer, my newborn strength still making me over-powerful.  
"You're so strong..." She choked, pulling herself away from me.

"You look - different." I complimented. "Definitely taller," I added, comparing my height to her's.  
"You haven't changed one bit," Jessica remarked, just before the bell rang.  
"See you later," I said, waving as I walked towards my classroom.

I took a piece of paper out of my pocket.  
It was a map of the school - it said my classroom was just around the cor-  
I felt burning on my chest - brown liquid was poured all down my shirt. I swore under my breath as I panicked.  
"Oh my God, I'm so sorry - I'm just not with it today-" I exclaimed, panicking.  
I looked up, and before me stood a tall man with bronze hair.  
I was somehow mesmerized by his appearance.  
"Oh, it's okay. I wasn't looking." He apologized, a hint of laughter in his voice.  
"I better go clean this off," I said to him awkwardly, rushing into the ladies' room.

I desperately tried to rub the stain off.  
It was no use. I save my humility, I slid a brown leather jacket on and zipped it up.  
"This will have to do." I mumbled.  
I heard the door squeak open.  
Then I heard another noise, an attracted whistle. _  
Oh my freaking God. I was in the Men's Bathroom._


End file.
